


Fully Opened

by foggynelson



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: Patrick takes David to his hometown and David finds comfort, joy, and, more of himself.





	Fully Opened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotinclinedtomaturity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotinclinedtomaturity/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Patrick brings David to his hometown, rating is up to author!" Expect another fic coming soon since I started writing the reverse fic, David bringing Patrick to his hometown, first before I realized I messed up!

David isn’t sure how he feels about visiting Patrick’s hometown. There’s this excitement that built in David ever since Patrick first mentioned it. It made sense - going and visiting and spending some time with Patrick’s parents before their wedding. It makes sense. And it wasn’t until now, as they get closer and closer, the four hour drive coming to an end, that David is finding dread is building now instead.

The dread doesn’t seem to be related to anything in particular. Patrick’s parents seem to like him well enough. Minus some comments about his clothes, his parents have only ever said nice things to and about David. And Patrick loves him parents, talks about them with this lightness that David - who, when it comes down to it - does love his parents, but can’t relate to the light, brightness that Patrick has for his.

Patrick doesn’t talk much about anyone else from his hometown. He’ll mention names of people here and there, but there never seems to be a solid pattern, a single name that stands out as someone obviously Patrick cares about, that he loves.

David tries to focus on the music and keep his head from filling with unneeded thoughts. Alexis made them a mix CD for the drive and while most of it is good, David is sick of hearing _A Little Bit Alexis_. He skips the song and smiles as Frank Ocean sings, “I thought that I was dreaming when you said you love me...”

“I think we should stop at my parent’s before we go to the hotel,” Patrick says. David nods. “They’re really excited for us to spend time with them. They’re really excited to get to know you.” David nods again, mumbling out an, “Mhmm,” in affirmation.

“You all right?” Patrick asks, glancing over at David out of the corner of his eye. 

David replies, “Of course,” but knows Patrick will see through it. David sometimes wishes he didn’t have someone like Patrick who knew him so well. Not that he would ever want to be rid of Patrick in any form and not that David was _ever_ a closed book, but sometimes it can be hard to be this open, to not even have the choice of vulnerability, to just be that. 

“Is it about my parents? You know they love you.” They both know that’s a bit of a stretch, but not by much. They love Patirck and they love Patrick being happy and they know that Patrick being happy is connected to David. So by the transitive property, that means they love David. 

When David doesn’t reply, Patrick follows up again and says, “If not that, what is it?”

Without thinking, the words, “I don’t need another place I don’t belong,” fall from David’s lips. He’s not even sure where the thought came from, obviously some subconscious issues that thought now was the perfect time to let themselves out. 

“It’s nothing,” David tries to add after as soon as he’s able. “I don’t know what that was supposed to mean.” David takes a breath and then says before Patrick can add anything else, “I’m excited to spend time with your parents as well.” He hopes his voice conveys the _this topic is closed_ tone that he’s going for.

Whether it does or not, Patrick says, “It was sure nice of Alexis to make us a mixed tape. Even if half of it her singing.”

David laughs. “You would think after how much she listens to it, she would realize she is not a singer.”

“You really think Alexis would come to that realization all on her own?” Patrick laughs. “She is so confident about everything about her. It’s amazing. Like just imagine having what - no fear about anything?”

“Growing up was the worst. I had to constantly find ways to prove to her and my parents - to everyone - that I had something to offer just like she did.” David isn’t sure why this came out either. Something about this drive, something about going and seeing Patrick’s home, his vulnerabilities, is pulling all of David’s out.

“You do, you know that, right?” Patrick says. David notices as he speaks that Patrick is slowing down and soon they are pulled off the side of the road, his hazards flashing. Patrick turns to David and takes his hands into his and looks into his eyes. “You have so much to offer.”

David can only nod and let out an, “Mhmm,” once again, only this time meaning so much more behind the sound. Patrick leans over and kisses David and David is quickly lost in Patrick. There are no thoughts of anything but the taste of Patrick, the feel of his subtle as he runs his hand along Patrick’s jaw.

This goes on for a few minutes before they part. When they do, David says, “Maybe we should go to the hotel first? We can tell your parents we hit traffic.”

Patrick looks down, blushing and laughing. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

* * *

They arrive about two hours later than planned. Having decided to leave their bags in the car, Patrick’s parents don’t question their traffic excuse. Patrick holds back a laugh as David overly explains the traffic jam they ran into. After hugs - Patrick hugs each parent twice - his parents usher them into the house.

David is taken back by how cute the house is. It’s not surprising. Marcy seems to know her way around basic decorations and David can’t help but smile, glad to know there is some solid style in Patrick’s family, even if Patrick himself is much less style focus than David. Then again - who isn’t?

Patrick and David sit down on one coach and Marcy and Clint on the other. David’s eyes continue to dance around the room, deciding there are a few more trinkets and things than David would personally prefer.

David let’s the three of them talk. He can hear Patrick’s excitement and can feel the warm and the lightness that they all find in each other and David wonders if this is what a normal family is like. 

After about thirty minutes, they decide to say good night and meet up in the morning for breakfast. It’s late and everyone is tired. They all hug and David feels some of that warmth with Marcy’s arms around him and it’s nice. David can’t argue with that. But he also feels something he’s not used to feeling - a longing for his own family, to feel that disjointed, roughness he feels around them. 

He smiles as they part and grabs Patrick’s hand as they walk out.

* * *

The last thing David wanted was to run into Rachel. Patrick had said she had moved and was living somewhere else. David only thought about it happening twice, which for him, was better than expected. 

But David not wanting it to happen made no difference. They just finished having breakfast with Patrick’s parents. Patrick was going to show David around the town. It’s bigger than Schitt’s Creek, but not significantly so. David was especially excited at the prospect of seeing where Patrick went to high school and possibly - hopefully - find some picture of him on a wall of some sort.

They hold hands as they walk down the street, which makes David smile to himself. David hadn’t expected, exactly, that Patrick wouldn’t want to be open, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if Patrick had wanted to hide it. Patrick doesn’t owe anyone here anything of himself he doesn’t want to share. 

But Patrick showed no signs of wanting to hide anything. Patrick keeps leaning over as he points out things and tells David about them, his voice just above a whisper. They stop in the middle of some block and Patrick says, “That’s where I had my first kiss.” He’s pointing over at the park across the street. “Right at the top of that slide.”

“Romantic,” David responds. Patrick chuckles. 

“I was seven so the playground was about as romantic as I could get.”

“I mean, your parents could have at least rented out the park so other kids wouldn’t have been there,” David jokes.

“Good point. I’ll be sure to let my parents know how they failed me.”

“Oh please do.” David pauses and says, “I think the better option would be to reenact your kiss. I’m not going to rent out the park, but I could probably scare the kids away.”

Patrick laughs, a full body laugh as he stares at his boyfriend. “I don’t think we would fit in the slide, though. I could just kiss you right here, though. Right here will still be much better.”

“Any, uh, particular reason why?” David teases.

Patrick, putting his arms around David says, “I don’t know. Possibly because I’m in love with you.”

“Oh, are you now?” 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m even gonna marry you.”

“Right, right. That’s what these rings are all about.”

Patrick smiles and then leans into David and they kiss. David has kissed many people and David has kissed Patrick many times. At this point, most kisses are just kisses. He feels something each time, but generally they aren’t the fireworks their first one was. But this one? David feels everything Patrick is, everything Patrick is giving to David, giving to David to protect and cherish and love and David - and David - David feels himself giving all of him to Patrick as well.

It’s a bit more PG-13 of a kiss than it should be for the middle of a road at 11:30 for a Saturday morning, but David’s never been one to complain.

When they part - that’s when David sees Rachel. She’s across the street, but looking right at them. David knows she sees them, but hopes she just wants to walk away, just wants to leave them alone. But David knows no one would ever do that. He watches as she walks across the street. Patrick squeezes his hand and they look each other in the eye before looking back to Rachel.

She arrives and it’s silent for a few seconds - that feel like hours - as they silent debate on who will speak first. David is surprised to hear his own voice say, “Hi, Rachel. How are you?”

David is also surprised to see her smile at two of them. “I’m really well. I gotta say it’s nice to not be hung up on someone who will never love me.”

“That’s a bit harsh,” David replies.

“No, David,” Patrick quickly replies. “She’s totally right. I didn’t handle any of our relationship well. I really am sorry about how it all played out.”

“I assume it wasn’t your plan to be an asshole so I can forgive you.” Rachel smiles. “I ran into your parents the other day and they told me the news. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Patrick replies with a smile of his own. “You’re gonna find someone someday.”

“Oh, I already have. And oh - there she is now.” Rachel points over at a lady who just stepped out from the park area, holding the hand of a girl who looked to be around four years old. “I’ll see you later. Or not. Whatever. Bye!” She runs across the street and wraps her arms around the other woman.

David turns and looks at Patrick. They stare at each other for a few minutes before bursting into laughter. “Well, I suppose that went well,” Patrick says.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“I really was such an ass. Remind me not to be an ass like that again.”

“I sure hope you’re not going to date another girl and not tell her you’re gay.”

“You know what I mean,” Patrick replies with a sigh. “Just don’t ever let me treat you badly. I couldn’t live with myself if I did.”

“Well, I would kill you so you wouldn’t have to live yourself.”

“So who’s the ass now?” Patrick asks, laughing. 

“Still you. Always you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Patrick smiles. “I love you.” He pauses and then says, “Wanna head back to the hotel for a bit?”

David smiles wide. “I could be fine with that.” Patrick grabs David’s hand again and David feels that lightness. They walk for a few more minutes and then David stops him and says, “I love you,” and then kisses Patrick, quick, soft, chaste. 

Patrick smiles at him and says, “I know. Now let’s get back to the hotel and fuck before we have to meet back up with my parents again.”

David laughs, loud. “Well if you insist.”

They walk the rest of the way to the hotel and David can’t help but think over and over how he can’t believe his life has ended up like this. It’s so distant from the world David imaged, the life he had envisioned for himself. But it was so much better. Patrick was so much better than David could have ever hoped for.

And most importantly - David was so much better than he ever thought he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
